Jendy
by InfinityGeek
Summary: Wendy Darling & Jim Hawkins crossover


Wendy went into an abandoned castle, seeking shelter from the rain. She was running away from home, as her parents had died and foster services had taken John and Michael. She did not want to leave London, so she had run away. A ghost inhabited the castle: Jim Hawkins. He followed her around, watching her reaction to the castle. He finally revealed himself to her: "Hello. What is your name?" Wendy spun around. "Who-who are you?" Jim bowed. "I'm Jim Hawkins. I live here." "You're. . .a ghost." Jim grimaced. "Yeah, I know. Why are you here?" "I ran away from home." She didn't mean to start rambling, but the words poured out more quickly than she could stop them. " My name's Wendy Darling. My parents were giving me to foster services if they died young, but I didn't want to go, so I ran away, and. . ." She started sobbing. "Please. . .don't turn me in." Jim smiled sadly. "I can't. I can't leave this castle, Wendy. I'm sorry your parents died."

Wendy smiled sadly. "I'm sorry too." She wiped her nose and dried her eyes. Jim smiled. "Hey, why don't I show you something special?" Jim took her to an empty ballroom, and Wendy looked around. "It's nothing really. It's a beautiful room, though." Jim grinned. "Just wait." Thousands of ghosts started pouring through the windows, and landing on the floor to dance. They waltzed down the staircase, curtsying and bowing. Wendy came down last, curtsying happily. She danced with Jim. The second she touched him, memories flowed into her head that weren't her own.

Jim was standing with his mother, dancing down the archway of people. He walked away to the end of the room, and a medal of honor was plopped down onto his jacket. He smiled proudly. Wendy tried to touch him, but realized he was just a memory, so she couldn't do anything. Then, a man appeared in the middle of the room, shouting angrily. "You will all die! You will all die!" He caused a burning brazier to crash down, setting the room on fire. Everyone screamed and ran.

Wendy was transported to another memory. Jim was with Dr. Doppler and his mother, sitting in the corner. His mother was complaining to Dr. Doppler and telling him that he was just so unpredictable, and just when she thought he was shaping up to be an amazing prince, he would go and do something that ruined his streak. Jim peeked out of the window, flipping the blinds up. A statue crashed down outside, and soldiers began to storm the castle. He grabbed his mother's hand, pulling her up the stairs, trusting Dr. Doppler to follow. He did. They hesitated at the window, but Jim shoved them out. He couldn't make it, so the soldiers busted down the door, and hit Jim in the head with the butt of their guns. Jim collapsed, and the soldiers burned the castle down. Wendy cried at the sight of Jim's limp form.

Wendy was jerked back to the present, and she looked at Jim. She started crying uncontrollably, and raced away from him. He yelled, "Wendy, wait!" But she ran faster than he could teleport. He suddenly remembered that it was wolf season. She could be killed! He teleported after her. Wendy was running, but she stopped in a clearing, surrounded by wolves. She buried her face in her hands. She should never have run. Just as she braced for the end, a gunshot rang out. She looked up to find one wolf dead, and a hunter standing above the rest. She smiled gratefully. "Hello, milady. My name's Thomas," the man said. She curtseyed gratefully. "Thank you." He shot two more wolves before the rest backed down.

Jim appeared at the edge of the clearing, and found Thomas pointing a gun at Wendy! At least, that's what he thought. He yelled, "Wendy!" and teleported directly in front of her. She replied, "Jim, he won't hurt me. He was just helping!" Jim said, "No. He has a gun. He wants to kill you!" Thomas was frightened by the whole affair and ran away, but forgot to put the safety on his gun. He let loose one more shot, and it flew wild. It passed straight through Jim, but he heard a thump behind him. He turned in horror as Wendy fell to the ground. Thomas ran to get help at the village. He shouted, "A little girl's been shot! Please, help me!"

Meanwhile, Jim sat by Wendy, crying. She held up her hand, weakly tracing his ghostly features. "Jim. . ." she whispered, using all her strength. "No, Wendy. Don't waste your strength. You'll get out of this." She smiled sadly. "No, I won't, Jim, and you know it. Please. . .thank you for not making me leave. Now I don't have to." Jim stared at her. "No. . .I failed. . ." But he heard footsteps thundering towards her, and disappeared. The others found a limp body. John Smith, the doctor, took her to his tent. Jim appeared by her limp form.

He could hear John outside. "I'm sorry, Thomas. She's dead." Jim cried, bending over her body. "I'm so sorry, Wendy," he sobbed, stroking her hair. Wendy appeared behind him. "There's nothing to be sorry for, Jim. I never had to leave." "Wendy? But. . .but I thought. . ." "I had something to stay for, Jim. You." They kissed.

Thomas looked back at the forest forlornly. "I wish I'd done something different. If only I'd put the safety on my gun. . ." Then he saw two faint blue flickering forms at the treeline. He ran towards them. "Wendy!" He stopped short and gasped. "Jim?!" Jim backed up. "How. . .how do you know me?" Thomas stepped forward. "Well, I couldn't forget my cousin's face, now could I?" "But. . .but I died over fifty years ago!" "I know. Dr. Smith wanted to try out a serum that would keep you young forever, but he wasn't sure if it would work. So, he asked me. I was willing to, because no one would care if I died. I did, and. . .it worked. So I've been here for fifty years, working with him." Jim smiled faintly. "Well, good for you." Thomas looked at him sadly. "No, it's not good! If I hadn't done that and had gone for you instead. . ." "There was nothing you could've done. You would have been killed too, and I would never forgive myself." John called out, "Thomas! Come, we're casting off!" Thomas looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Just a minute!"

"I'll come back to visit, and Wendy. . .I'm sorry. You'd better take care of her, Jim. C'mon. You owe me." Jim snorted derisively. "Me? Owe you? I'd definitely say it's the other way around, buddy. But okay, I'll watch her." Thomas smiled. "G'bye, guys. See you soon, I hope." He trekked across the rest of the forest. He boarded the ship, and waved as the blue forms got smaller and smaller. He watched happily as Wendy leaned in to Jim for a kiss. . .and the island was lost to the fog.


End file.
